


八足的世界末日物语·扩写

by Gehrels



Category: JUSF周存
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 大概
Relationships: 普路同/埃已





	八足的世界末日物语·扩写

世界末日？

那对她来说太过遥远。逻辑核心再怎么运作，简陋的程序也无法给出相关数据。

那是什么？

她静静的坐在海底，抬头仰望“上空”隐隐传来的微光，以及那崩溃着、下沉的大陆。

‘落难者......搜索.......救援......’废置许久的核心开始运转，简单的、仅有的程序支配身体。挣开许久未动而攀爬上身的海草，挥动柔软的触爪——索性还不曾僵硬损坏，她上浮着，穿梭在支离破碎的岩体间。

视觉界面捕捉到了什么，她于岩块间停住。

‘......是......陆用的......？’核心努力运转作出判断。她伸出一只随海水浮动的触爪小心翼翼地环过去。

是和她一样的冰冷的人造肌肤。经由传感器传来的触感信息被核心一条条分析出。

‘已损毁？’四周下沉的“生命”一一上浮，她似停摆般无反应地缠着无丝毫反应的它下沉。幽深的海底重归寂静，她仍只是环着，重又陷入死寂。与前不同的，只有位于大脑位置快速运转的核心。

‘.......错误。’思维核心如此反馈。无法分析、无从知晓、无能认知。杂乱的数据纷涌而来。

‘她不该在这里。’

‘她应来自陆地。’

‘受着阳光的亲抚。’

她想——她想？

‘错误。’报错声急促刺耳，思维核心从所未有的高速运作，报错弹框迅速占满了整个视觉界面。

她小心翼翼地把身前人拉搂到怀中。

‘光吗......’她沉思着。

‘应该会很温暖——温暖......是什么？’

她又把它抱紧了几分，努力从其身上汲取着并不存在的光明。

她在自己容量并不大的记忆核心里搜寻，但找不到任何相关痕迹。她觉得她应该见到过，真实感受到过，在某几个把落水者托出冰冷海面的瞬间。应该是被覆盖了吧。她想。

她歪着头，打量着怀中的‘她’。纤细的脖颈，卷起的鬓发、发梢，苍白的面容，紧闭的双眼，如刚出厂还未启动过般。

‘她死了。’刚生出的许些欣喜——应当是叫“欣喜”——顷刻间被冲塌，‘不，她不会死。’她紧抱着它呆坐在幽暗的废墟里。

‘所以，是坏了啊。’

‘陆用的怎么可以进到水里。’

一道微芒自她眼底闪过。

世界在这一刻轰然崩塌。

“滴——”

世界，毁灭了两次。彻底停摆的核心最后只留存了这么一条信息。


End file.
